


Flesh

by Emma11



Category: 007 - Fandom, 007/Q - Fandom, 009 - Fandom, 00Q - Fandom, James Bond - Fandom, Q - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma11/pseuds/Emma11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感源自《Flesh》，Simon Curtis的歌。</p>
<p>不谈情，只做爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

Flesh

Q能感觉到邦德突如其来地凑近挟裹的风，古龙水香后淡至不可闻却难以忽视的血腥味从他身上的每个毛孔渗进，在皮肤下化成千万根锋利的针，顺着血液流向他的心脏，又被心脏泵出，愈来愈快，愈演愈烈。他的脖颈被特工干燥炽热的吻一寸一寸侵占，喉结不自觉地上下滚动，泄露几声难耐的咕哝。

邦德捕捉到唇下肌肤每一度的升温，瘦峋分明的骨骼像是艺术品之于收藏家，他留恋地流连在军需官的颈窝，恨不得在每一处赤裸的地方做上标记，每完成一个他就满意一分，犹如一只野兽贪婪蛮横地圈属着自己的领地。  
激素为火种，情欲作燃料。  
邦德察觉到军需官的手终于搭上自己的腰时，他放过了Q烧的发红的耳根。军需官的大脑已经一片混乱，他动作迟缓，表情迷茫。邦德心领神会，熟练地剥掉Q的亚麻色外套，接着是马甲。Q的衬衫下摆已经因动作而翻起边角，邦德欲擒故纵地将他们整理好，从后背向前。当特工的手到达Q皮带扣的位置时，他看了一眼军需官，以一种询问的眼神。但那并不起任何实质作用，他们彼此都清楚那只是走走形式。Q草草地点了一下头，在他下颌收紧的同时响起皮带扣解开的轻微金属声。

邦德毫不费力地把瘦削的军需官搬到他的单人床上，随后自己也欺身上去，狭小的单人床随着他的动作发出了承受重压的咯吱声。下次要换个地方。他这么想着。

Q的胸脯上下起伏，他频繁地用牙齿刮着下唇上起的皮，目不转睛地注视特工的动作。特工的膝盖跪在他的腰两边，敏感的下凹曲线在雄性大腿间强烈的温热气息中微微颤抖。邦德扯下自己的领结和衬衫，顺手扔在地上本就杂乱堆着Q方才身上布料的衣物堆里。

他俯下身子，重新回到令他着迷的躯体上。邦德的手撑在Q的头侧，他向之前在被衣物遮盖的地方开垦。Q的身上覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，绝非是像特工一样锻炼出来的，而是因为脂肪含量过低，所以那些肌肉并不像大理石一样坚硬，也不像女性胴体的细腻柔软。邦德有些异于这种新奇的触感，很显然那得他欢心，于是这催情剂让他的下体又肿胀几分，即便离军需官还有一点距离，Q也能感觉到上方令人脸红心跳的灼热。

邦德的肉体绝对是诱人的，毋庸置疑。教科书级完美的肌肉纹理，大大小小新旧不一的伤疤纵横其上，反倒如同一面功绩满满的勋章墙。Q在邦德舔舐他的乳头时打了一个激颤，双手死死地环住邦德的后颈，却引得特工的唇齿更放肆地在挺立的淡粉上为非作歹。Q不自抑地惊呼一声，马上又被羞耻感冲刷地手足无措。

邦德的呼吸洒在Q的小腹上。夜风穿过浓密的林，唤醒伏卧的睡龙。邦德握住Q,粗糙的掌心有意无意地磨蹭着涨起的血管，军需官很快招架不住地沁出几滴晶莹。

特工低下头，弓着腰埋在军需官潮湿的双腿间。Q的感觉神经罢了工，分辨不出承受刺激的具体位置，只能模糊地感到大腿内侧漾满了麻痒，向特工更开放地打开自己。

邦德拉开床头柜的抽屉，摸索半天只找到一瓶免洗洗手液。好吧，凑合充数。他用拇指顶开盖子，在手心挤上胶状的液体，朝军需官的后穴探去。

Q被下体的冰凉激醒，手指紧张地折磨着身下褶皱的床单。邦德缓慢试探地用食指开拓Q紧致的通道，指节被他本能的排异动作夹住，卡在尴尬的位置无法进退，他安慰性地抚摸着身下绷紧的躯体，在腰侧往复摩挲。指节的禁锢一点点放松，他低沉地笑了一声，转动手指按摩湿热的甬道，直到Q能承受住他食指指根的没入。

等到邦德能稍显困难地放入第三根手指，Q已经把牙齿咬的咯咯响，邦德贴上被Q的唾液浸润发亮的唇瓣，舌尖撬开他的牙齿，在柔软的口腔内壁模拟着手指进出的动作。

军需官开闸泄洪似地喘息，抓紧了特工的金发，双腿勾住他坚实的劲腰，红肿的双唇被特工含进吐出。他感到特工的手指从他的身体里退了出去，还没等他做出反应，另一个粗大就接班填满了他。

邦德发出一声富足的喟叹，小幅度地律动着。Q的眼眶酸涩发红，生理性的泪水源源不断地流进鬓角，邦德如饮甘露一样吻去它们。他在军需官紧闭的眼眶周围啄吻，温柔地催促着眼睛打开窗户。

在蔚蓝的天空和碧绿的海洋相撞时，邦德完整地嵌入Q的身体。他富有技巧地顶弄，肠液的分泌让这个过程更加顺利。Q的小腿夹住邦德的腰，双臂也在邦德的后背上缠绕，整个人像树袋熊一样挂在特工身上，几乎离开床面。邦德扣住军需官的腰窝，顶进一次，身下的躯体也随之折叠一次。囊带和臀瓣拍击，带着淫腻的水声，汗珠从两个人肌肤相接处流下。  
像毒蛇的獠牙，痛感和快感交织，动作单一却不单调，Q简直要为这一时刻发疯。

邦德粗声喘息着绷紧下颌，下身的躁动感愈发强烈，全身的血液都向那里汇去。

交响乐奏起全曲最激昂的音符，在一声低吼里，Q的肠壁被滚烫的液体充斥，身前的挺立也吐出不知第几次的白浊。

他脱力地倒回床上，头向后仰去，特工的雄性荷尔蒙气息逼近，有那么一瞬间，他全身的骨头都化成了泥，而他自己也化成了水。

邦德喘着粗气从军需官肿胀的后穴里退出来，他的体力可以说源源不断，但常年坐办公室的年轻人就不一样了。他绕过Q的后颈和腿弯，抱起无力的年轻人向浴室走去。

“我似乎知道怎么让你不再和我顶嘴了。”  
“....Shut up.Bond.”

 

END.

 

后记一个小段子：

009从没想过自己竟然要死在这么一个偏僻荒凉的废旧工厂里，不是说没想过死，但至少是一个风景如画场面宏大最好还有美人相伴的地方。他偏头躲过几发子弹，向对面抠动几下扳机。  
“Q,能听到我吗？”  
他不抱希望地敲敲耳机，Q很奇怪地没在线那边，虽然这次的任务并不需要指导帮忙，但他还是想和那个军需官说话。  
说不定这次就该是遗言了。  
他懊恼地想着。早知道就该约出来吃个饭或者喝喝茶。他赌气地又开了几枪。  
“别浪费子弹了，你根本敌不过对方的火力也没那个必要。”  
耳机里冷不丁传来一个让他惊讶的声音。  
“...Double O seven？”他皱了皱眉头，“Q在哪？”  
“你不会想知道的，”耳机那边的声音里带着他一贯不喜欢的得意，“圣彼得堡风景如何？”  
“...好得很。”他咬咬后槽牙，“但是，听着，虽然我很不想这么做...你能帮我逃出去的，对吧？”  
“给我一个理由。”007在吃苹果。  
“What the f...”009吞下那个词，好，人在屋檐下不得不低头。“我是你的同事，你的战友。”  
“我都是单独执行任务。”  
“我们都是正派角色。”  
“你没有主角光环加成。”  
“你欠我一辆车！”  
“向西走五十米，第二个拐弯处冲出去，如果你没有傻到废完弹药就能冲破那个防卫。”  
009心里默默诅咒着那个特工一边躲闪着攻击撤退。  
当他解决掉几个敌人时，他破口大骂：“Damn it,James Bond！”他看着底下的悬崖，猛烈的海浪拍击着岩壁碎开无数白色泡沫。  
“不敢？”  
“...我死了帐就算在你头上！”009生无可恋地闭上眼睛，没想到人生最后一句话居然是和那个混蛋说的，英明一世...  
海水的冲击把他打的七荤八素，接着他被巡逻艇的发动机声包围，一双手把他从海里救了出来。  
金发特工开着船，009狼狈颓废地坐在座位上擦着头发，幽怨地盯着那个悠闲的背影。  
“谢了。”他哼哼唧唧地说。  
金发特工回头看了一眼他，009忽然有些莫名其妙地不敢和他对视。

“一辆车换一条命，亏了。”

滚蛋吧，James Bond,别让我再看见你。


End file.
